king_saga_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
How to play BWS
Bubble Witch Saga 2 ' '''How to play ' Embark on a magical challenge with Stella and her two cats to defeat the malevolent Morgana. Burst the bubbles and make them fall into the cauldrons below to achieve a high score and save Witch Country from the evil spirits. Each level begins with a mysterious challenge for you to complete, from collecting ingredients for your magic potions, to rescuing animals inside the bubbles. Fulfil these tasks and score as many points as possible. '''Tip: The Spiders are your friends!; your points will increase when falling bubbles bounce on the Spiders below. General Tips Remember, you can swap between two different bubbles by touching the shooter. As long as you can put at least one of the two to good use, you can keep new bubbles coming in. You might be looking at what's in front of you and thinking it doesn't matter if you waste that green bubble now, only to curse yourself when you find that green bubble would have won the round if you'd only saved it. Try to break bubbles with every shot -''' Breaking bubbles makes a spider drop. Shots that don't break bubbles make the spiders climb back up. Spiders don't help you clear a stage, but they do help you earn points, and everyone likes to get a higher score. As long as it's not going to hinder your ability to finish the stage, there's no reason why you shouldn't aim to have as many spiders out as possible. Carefully manage the few free resources the game offers you. You'll get a chunk of gold when you start the game. Do not spend it on anything other than unlocking the next set of stages when you reach a gate. It's tempting to use it for five extra bubbles if you get really close to winning, but you can always get another chance to win, and those five bubbles are in no way guaranteed to be the bubbles you want or need. If you spend your gold foolishly, you'll either have to wait five days, bother your friends, or spend real money on gold to open the next set of stages. The screen the free power-ups are equally valuable. The game will give you three of each new power-up when you unlock them. It usually means for you to use at least one of them on that very stage, but that's a bad idea. The game will never give you any more of those power-ups, so do not waste them on an easy stage like the ones they're given to you in. Save them for situations where you're truly stuck and even then, only use one if it absolutely guarantees your victory. '''Special Bubble Types Line Blast Bubbles - When these appear in a stage, it's time to really put on your thinking cap, because it means you're in a more puzzle-oriented stage than usual. It goes without saying that you need to prioritize hitting these with any bubble you can, but keep in mind that first tip from before: Aim High -''' Don't waste shots on a lower Line Blast if you think you can reach a higher one instead? Remember, as soon as you touch one of these with any bubble, everything below it will drop, including other Line Blasts. '''Cloudy Bubbles - You can't tell what colour these bubbles are until you touch them with another bubble or make a match with an adjacent bubble. Naturally, if these are in your way, you'll want to reveal them, but make sure you do so in a way that leaves them open for removal after. Since you'll more than likely hit the bubble with a different colour, you don't want to block it off from being hit with a matching follow-up shot. Black Holes - These things are annoying. They tend to get right in your way, and they're hard to remove since they follow the same drop rules as bubbles. Here's one tip you may not realize about them, however. Each Black Hole can only absorb three bubbles before disappearing. This means, in certain situations, you're better off feeding a stubborn Black Hole three shots to get it out of the way. This is especially useful in cases where you'd otherwise be relying on tricky bank shots. Getting the Hot Pot '''- Whenever you make a match that releases some extra bubbles without matching them, those extra bubbles will fall down towards your pots at the bottom of the screen. These bubbles can add up to some major points! Every time you match bubbles, more spiders will show up down by your pot. These guys act like pinball bumpers and bounce any falling bubbles around, earning bonus points with every bounce. However, if you fire a bubble without making a match, some of your spiders will fly off. (Wait, spiders can fly?! Well, I know what I’m going to have nightmares about tonight… '''Hot Pot - Finally, if you manage to make enough matches in a row, you’ll get a “hot pot” bonus – all your points will double! This hot pot bonus will go away if you shoot a bubble without making a match! If you know that your next shot will break your chain, and you’ve got bubbles bouncing around, you might just want to wait a bit so that you get the maximum benefit from your hot pot. Bubbles - These black-coloured bubbles come into the works in the third set of stages, and they are annoying. They follow the same drop rules as everything else, and that is actually the only way you can get rid of them. Like the Line Blasts, however, their presence indicates that you should look at the stage layout a little more closely to find the best path to take. Goal Advice - Clear the Top - Your goal here is to remove bubbles until you reach the top of the play area, where you have to remove six of the topmost bubbles to clear the stage. All of the general advice applies well to these stages. When you reach the top, remember that you don't have to remove all of the top bubbles. You only need to take out six, so plan your shots accordingly and don't waste them on removing layers you don't have to. Save the Animals - These are probably the most difficult stages in the game so far. You need to free a set number of animals who are trapped in bubbles. You can free them by dropping them, but larger animals can prove to be irritating blockers. In these stages it's absolutely vital to look for higher opportunities and use skilful bank shots to conserve your limited shots. Remember, you're not specifically trying to reach the top here. Removing bubbles that aren't connected to the animals is only useful if it helps scroll the screen up. Free the Ghost - A ghost is set in the middle of a bunch of bubbles, and you have to free it by removing the bubbles immediately connected to it. You can hit the bubble group on either side to rotate the whole cluster, and the farther to one side you hit it with your bubble, the faster it'll rotate. Since the top of the play area is clear of bubbles here, you can use it to make bank shots to hit the part of the structure that seems out of reach. Just remember, you only need to take out the bubbles directly touching the ghost. If your shooter is loaded with a coloured bubble that won't help you reach that end directly, feel free to use it to spin the structure to give you a cleaner shot with one that will help. Black Holes - These things are annoying. They tend to get right in your way, and they're hard to remove since they follow the same drop rules as bubbles. Here's one tip you may not realize about them, however. Each Black Hole can only absorb three bubbles before disappearing. This means, in certain situations, you're better off feeding a stubborn Black Hole three shots to get it out of the way. This is especially useful in cases where you'd otherwise be relying on tricky bank shots. Boosters & Trouble Bubbles Here you can view the first 5 levels in Bubble Witch Saga 2 ''' '''Screenshots Screen1136x1136-53-300x532.jpeg Images (1).jpg Download (1).jpg Download.jpg Bubble-witch-saga-2-guide-hot-pot.jpg Screenshot 6.png Screenshot 5.png Screenshot 4.png Screenshot 3.png Bubblewitchsaga2 hb1.jpg Bubblewitchsaga2 hauptbild2.jpg Descargar-gratis-Bubble-Witch-Saga-2-en-Google-Play-e-iTunes-720x340.jpg Featured-2.jpg Bubble-Witch-Saga-2.jpg